Things Unseen
by x9alli9x
Summary: This is what I think happened after Tawny turned the tv off in the season finale! CHANNY oneshot


**This is my first Fanfic! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, but we all wish we did don't we? *sigh***

* * *

**Tawny's POV**

At that moment, I realized exactly was going through their minds, and what they were going to say. I let my gaze shift between that jerk, Gilroy Smith, and my costar on the television screen. Biting my lip, I watched nervously while Chad and Sonny stuttered their way through the conversation. The crowd was silent as they tried to catch every word that the two teens were saying. Gilroy's eyes were practically dislodged from his head as he faced the audience, his mouth stretched into a cocky, excited smile. He then directed his attention back to the screen next to his desk. The Gotcha host was right when he said I had wanted to pull one over Sonny. I always thought how great it would be to get something on the brunette when she was just the new girl on So Random!. But she's not so new anymore. Sonny was probably the closest thing to friend I could ever have. She's done so much for me! And what have I done for her? Well, not much. I knew that it was my turn to be a friend. My turn to change and be an even better Tawny Hart! Oh, and a prettier one too! That was when my mind focused back on what was going on around me.

"No, rea…It's just that…" Chad stuttered, looking at his shoes. I could tell his ego had been completely obliterated a long time ago.

"No! Listen…It's what I'm here for" Sonny interjected and smiled at him. He returned it with a shy one of his own. They chuckled a little bit, then I heard Sonny say, "You go first."

"No, you go first!" Chad argued back. I sure hoped this didn't turn into one of their "good! good! fine! fine!" fights.

Sonny closed her eyes and replied, "No you…well, okay, same time."

"Yeah."

It was silent until Sonny said, "Ooone." Leaning forward a bit with a goofy smile. She waited in silence and then said, "two."

"I was gonna say that, yeah…Uh two and a half…" Chad smiled. I couldn't stand it anymore. I may be a bit dim, but I know what comes after two and a half! Grabbing the remote, I slammed onto the power button, making the screen go blank. I didn't want the whole world knowing what they were going to admit on this excuse for a talk show.

"H-h-hey!" Gilroy exclaimed in shock and anger. I stood up clutching the little grey rectangle to me as if my sparkly, designer sweater depended on it.

"You're right Gilroy! What has Sonny done except steal my spotlight?!" He lunged at me for the remote, but I dodged just in time. Now I just had to keep stalling.

* * *

The silence that formed after Chad counted to two and a half seemed to stretch on for days, months even. Sonny gulped in some shaky breathes and gazed into Chad's blue eyes. The clear, sparkling pools seemed to be swimming with nerves, fear, and adoration when they met Sonny's chocolate colored ones very briefly before darting away. She licked her lips, hands clasped tightly behind her back, it was her turn.

"…three." The two locked eyes and took simultaneous deep breathes. Together, without missing a beat, Sonny and Chad spoke.

"I love you." Their voices mingled together in the air, then died into the rush of quiet. Sonny spoke first, and indescribable expression painted on her face.

"D-d-do you really?" she asked, barely audibly. Her heart lifted and she waited for his reply. Criticism

"Yeah…do you?" Chad said earnestly, bending closer to her. Their noses were closer now.

"Well…I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Sonny smiled her amazing smile. Even brighter now than it ever was before.

"Oh, well...yeah." Chad agreed awkwardly. He smiled then too. A horribly heavy weight had just vanished into the air, no longer making them carry it by themselves. They were free.

Sonny balanced onto her tip-toes, reaching up to Chad and sweetly pecked him on the lips with a small grin. He smiled so discreetly it would have been so easy to overlook, but his eyes portrayed complete bliss.

"That was…so much easier to say than I thought it would be." laughed Sonny. She glanced at the floor then back up to Chad happily. She walked back towards the stage, and when she passed Chad, he gently put his hand on the small of her back. He let her go, but before following he stretched his mouth wide to show the biggest grin to ever appear on Chad Dylan Cooper's flawless face.

Just as Sonny was about to step back through the golden curtains and rejoin Tawny and Gilroy, Chad gently grabbed her wrist.

"I don't wanna go back in there." He stated, eyes wide. The brunette giggled then took his hand in hers, leading the way out of the building.

* * *

**I was so ticked when Tawny turned the tv off, so I had to write what I wanted to happen!**

**I'm really not a great writer so i would love reviews and polite criticism to help me improve!**

**Go Channy! ~ x9alli9x  
**


End file.
